Wednesday
by Miss N. Tonks
Summary: Cameron gets sick. [ChaseCameron Angst] UPDATED: Chapter 4 now up. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

BTW: I am not a doctor, therefore any medical terminology is just what i have 'learned' off the show. Do not take it seriously, as it is complete rubbish )

Chase/Cameron angst set after the finale, Chase's POV.

* * *

Wednesday

One perfect Tuesday. That's all we had. One perfect Tusday where we laughed and kissed and made love. I can remember all the wonderful details, the dimples in her cheeks when I tickled her and the look of mischief in her eyes as we fell laughing on my bed. The way she screamed as I chased her with the pillow and the dying laughter in her eyes after I tackled her to the floor and kissed her senseless.

'You're amazing' I mumbled into her neck as I covered every inch of her with my mouth. And I still wanted more. Next morning, Wednesday, I was still clinging on to her petite waist when I woke. I kissed her shoulder lovingly.

I would never have let go if they hadn't made me.

'I'm a doctor!' I shouted, 'let me do it! Where are you taking her?! Take her to PPTH! Take her to Doctor House! He'll know, he'll save her, take her to House!'

* * *

I sat in the cold metal chair in the conference room. My fingers distractedly tapping the sides of a paper coffee cup, I took a sip and grimaced at the coldness of the liquid sliding down my throat, I felt sick. And it wasn't the coffee. I needed to see her. I needed to know. My head was pounding. I was starving but I couldn't eat, I couldn't move. What was taking him so long? Why wasn't I being informed? Sure I didn't work here anymore but this was Cameron...

'Call me Alison, were not at work' she had smiled the day before.

Tuesday.

That perfect day, where no one could have imagined anything like this would happen.

'Chase?'

I spun round in his chair as Dr Cuddy entered with a half-hearted smile on her face. 'She's stable and awake… how you holding up? Paramedics said you were with her when it happened…'

'I'm fine, can I help? Where's house? What's his theories?'

'Chase…'

I sighed, 'please, Cuddy, I, I know I don't work here anymore but can I be involved at least? I can't just sit here doing nothing, please Cuddy… I can't lose her.'

Cuddy gave a sympathetic smile before pulling out the chair next to me and sitting down.

'I understand' she said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. 'But I don't think you will be much help, your too involved emotionally… am I right to understand you too are more than friends?'

I nodded. And Cuddy sighed, 'I wish I could help I really do. But…'

'Differential diagnosis's people!'

House strolled in and picked up his white board pen as if this were any other case. '28 year old female, vomiting blood and seizures. No signs of any tumours, ulcers or clots, blood work came back negative.' Houses pen squeaked across the board as he scribbled all the symptoms. 'Complaints of headaches and searing abdominal pain… so any ideas?'

The room was silent. House stood watching me and Cuddy with an expectant look on his face.

After a few moments more house put a hand to his ear as though straining to hear something.

'What's that Chase…? What a brilliant idea! I'm so glad you thought of it. Lets do a brain biopsy, maybe she has a…'

'House!' Cuddy shouted, a disbelieving look on her face. I remained silent.

'What's that you say Dr Cuddy? You think it could be a neurological problem? Well I don't see any other...'

'House what are you doing?'

'Bacterial disease? It's a long shot but if you think it's a possiblity…'

'Allergies?' I sugested. House paused, a near unnoticeable smile playing at the coner of his lips. 'Could have got into her blood stream causing the bleeding and seizures…'

'Blood work was negative…' House said, all traces of the smile had now vanished. 'but we'll run the test again just to be sure'

'House! Outside now! I want to talk to you'

House sighed 'Cuddy, how many times… this is a hospital! I don't have time for idle chit-chat' Cuddy looked outraged as House ambled over to the conference table. 'I'm a doctor you know' he said with mock pride on his face.

And as quickly as he came, he was gone.

* * *

She looked beautiful as ever, even with her hair a mess and a hospital gown on. Her skin was worryingly pale and she had rings under her eyes but she still managed a smile when I came to visit.

'Hey how you doing?'

Cameron sat up, 'I'm alright I suppose… I missed you.' she said.

I walked further into the small hospital room and sat on the chair next to her bed. Taking her hand in mine I smiled 'I missed you too, I was so worried…'

'What's wrong with me Rob?' she looked at me pleadingly, as if begging me to save her.

'I don't know, House is running tests and I'm sure we'll figure it out and you'll be better in no time…' I looked away.

Cameron smiled slightly, then her face dropped. 'Robert I'm so scared…' a single tear ran down her cheek and I wiped it away.

And I had never felt so helpless in my life.

* * *

I know its short and probably rubbish but review please?

i like to know your opinions, good or bad.

I might continue this, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews

I updated as soon as i could. I have finished my exams now and so i have ten weeks of doing nothing. Expect lots of updates and maybe some new fics D

_The way she fell, it was so graceful... As if falling could ever be such a thing. It was sudden, a smile still fading from her lips as she doubled over in pain. Laugh lines creasing in confusion, and pale fingers clutching helplessly at her midrift as her knees grace the floor. Soft curls bounce around her face as blood pours from her mouth. The mouth that just moments ago kissed me good morning. eerily captivating. My horror filled eyes watched and i was unable to tear them away. All of this took a split second although it seemed to last much longer. But in all the shock, the pain and the confusion, i realized, i was looking at the woman i loved._

"Well you liked orange yesterday!" I shook my head, perched on the edge of her hospital bed. "How can you just change your mind and not like it?!"

"Im a woman. im allowed to change my mind." Cameron smiled brightly.

"Fine then, i'll drink it and get the nurse to bring you something else." I said smiling. "Happy now your highness?"

"Hey!" Cameron laughed "Im sick remember! you have to wait on me hand and foot"

I scoffed loudly. Cameron rolled her eyes.

"I was only joking.." She smiled, But i grasped her hand, brought it to my mouth and gently brushed my lips across her pale skin.

"Of course i would wait on you hand and foot if you asked me too"

Cameron tried to wiggled her hand free as i dragged the kisses further up her arm "Chase! stop it! your making me go red!" She giggled.

A soft attention seeking cough made me spin round and nearly lose my balance. Cuddy stood in the doorway, a small smile on her face.

"Sorry to interupt" she said, walking to Cameron's bed and picking up her chart. I exchanged a look with Cameron whist we both tried to mask our laughter. This made Cuddy smile more and shake her head almost as if to say 'love..'

"Glad to see your keeping your spirits up Cameron, and dare i say it seems to have a lot to do with Doctor Chase over here.." Cuddy smirked "On a good note There doesn't seem to be any immediate issues..." she scanned the chart, turning over a couple of pages as she spoke "but were running the tests now, you know how this works and we'll keep you both informed." Cuddy smiled, shutting the chart and placing it back in its original place at the end of the bed.

"Keep up the good work Doctor" She directed at me as she swiftly exited the room.

I laughed. Cameron hit me on the shoulder lightly, "Your going to get us in trouble you know... I'm a fully grown woman, a doctor! and your making me giggle like a school girl with a crush!"

"So you have a crush on me then?" I asked raising an eyebrow suggestively. Cameron laughed again.

"It might be a bit more than that.. you'll just have to.."

The monitors bleeped wildly and i stood up. Shocked i froze.

"Allison?!"

Cameron's whole body began to shake and her stats were dropping at an alarming rate

"Chase move!!" Cuddy shouted. She and several nurses charged in the room and began messing with monitors and needles. I'd seen this happen a million times before, but for the first time ever my mind was blank.

"Chase Move god damit! Your not helping!"

I couldn't move.

"I need a 100 mills of insulin STAT!" a nurse roared.

"Shes coding!!" I heard another scream.

I couldn't think, my legs were rooted to the spot as people flew by me, shouting and sticking her full of needles.

"Crash Cart!" I heard someone else say as they all rushed around me. The noise was to much.

"Chase!!" Someone screamed.

And i ran. Ran out of the room. Ran away from the beeping and shouting and the sound of Cameron dying.

I ran down the corridor, knocked wilson on his back. I carried on.

"Chase!?"

I ran away. When she needed me most, when i should have saved her, I did the only thing i could think of.

I ran.


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter for you all, im getting good at updating regularly :)

Please, please, please review if you read! and i hope you like it!

This is more about Cameron and Chase's relationship and isn't that long but still, Review and i will get around to diagnosing her. mwahah you have to review now :)

Anyway on with the angsty Chameron stuff...

* * *

House found me. The last person on earth i wanted to talk to, and he didn't seem too keen about the talking part either. 

"Oi coward! shes awake"

I didn't say anything or even look at him.

"and for some strange reason she asked for you."

I still didn't move.

"look I get why you ran away..." I looked up, suprised. "your half wombat half chicken!" House said with an over exagerated smile on his face.

I threw him a dirty look before turning my gaze back to my hands.

I heard his cane against the hard hospital floor as he turned and walked away. As he reached the corner he made a noise that resembled a chicken, getting him several odd looks from nurses and patients. I over heard a nurse telling another he was clearly insane and Cuddy must have been too when she hired him.

But he was right. He was always bloody right. I was a chicken. A coward.

But she was asking for me. She was ok and She wanted to see me, the man who ran away from her moments ago. I stood slowly. and walked back the way i just came.

"Oh your back.." Cameron said, raising an eyebrow in what seemed to be annoyance.

Cameron's face softened and she smiled slightly. "Its ok, im not mad really"

I sat on the chair next to her bed.

"You were scared.. I understand..."

"No! Don't do that!" I raised my voice slightly "Don't make excuses for me! you always do that... see the good where there is none."

"Robert.."

"No! I was a coward, im a doctor for god sake and i ran away. You have every right to be mad. Go on, shout at me. Go on! I haven't even apologised yet and you've forgiven me!"

Cameron looked taken aback.

"I haven't forgiven you." she shook her head, shocked. "You were selfish. You ran away from me when i needed you most! I was scared and when i woke up and you were gone! I haven't forgiven you for that. Your a selfish bastard"

After a long pause she continued "But im just as selfish"

I looked at her in confusion. A tear ran down her pale cheek as she silently cried. What had i done now? I ran away and upset her. I came back and upset her even more.

"Alison.."

"No, hear me out. This is important." She inhaled deeply and wiped away her tears furiously with her arm. "Im selfish for doing this to you. for making you stay and.."

"You didn't make me stay! nobody is forcing me to be here Al.. I want to be with you..."

Cameron got angry. "Thats why you ran off? because you want to be here?" Her voice was now loud enough for the nurse outside to curiously poke her head through the door and ask if everything was ok.

I let Cameron do the anwsering but after she left i spoke, "Im sorry."

Cameron was very calm now. "I know." She paused for a moment "Go home. Get changed. Go to a bar. Pull the first girl you see and screw her senceless."

I stood there shocked for a moment, What did she just tell me to do?

"You heard me"

The look in her eyes was almost definant. As if she expected me to protest and any moment and was willing to fight about it.

"I.. did we? Did we just break up?" The whole conversation had confused me. I had no idea what was happening.

"I think its best. I might die Robert, but you have to keep living. If were just friends it might be easier on you in the long run, moving on and all that and.."

"Don't talk like that! I can't believe this! I ran away but i came back!! and now your talking like your at deaths door! House will figure this out! Don't you dare give up!"

"Im not giving up Chase!" She shouted. "Im giving up on us!"

We were silent for what seemed like an eternity. Neither one of us willing to cut through the tence atmosphere and risk it all falling apart around us.

"You can't do this now" I finally said, although my throat was dry and it was bairly a whisper.

Cameron swallowed hard, tears began to fall fast down her flushed face.

"Please Alison"

She made a strangled sobbing sound and collapsed into fast flowing tears.

"I'll miss you" she cried.

"You don't have to miss me! I'm here! and i don't care what you say im not going anywhere this time."

She started to protest.

"Alison!"

"I'll call securitry" She said tears still flowing. The idea was ridiculous.

"You wouldn't really call secrity on me would you?" I could feel the hot sting of tears in the coners of my eyes and willed them not to fall.

"Of course not" She sobbed. i sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped my arms around her shaking form. After little protest she allowed herself to relax into my embrace.

"I didn't think you would" I said as she sobbed into my chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me a while to update...

Again, the medical terms might not be right, but just pretend they are.

I do know whats wrong with Cameron, and i will get around to making her better, don't worry!

Oh and just incase you didn't know, this whole story is taking place on Wednesday, hence the title, so Cameron first got sick in the morning and should be diagnosed by Thursday! yay. :)

Anyway, I love reviews! Thank you to everyone one who did, and if you didn't, why not?

On with the story...

* * *

It was almost noon and Cameron had stopped crying a while a ago, but i still clung on to her tiny frame. 

Running her hands over my chest distractedly she spoke softly "Thanks"

I smoothed down her hair and kissed her head, she looked up at me and smiled. She didn't need to explain, and i didn't want her to, so we lay in silence for a few moments.

"Now, if i go and find Cuddy and talk about what just happened, your not gonna call security or the poilce on me or something?" I said, Grinning stupidly.

"Ha ha! You think your funny don't you!" Cameron pushed me off the bed, luckily i landed on my feet. "Now get out of here before i _throw_ you out"

I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead; "I won't be long" I smiled, fighting back the urge to say 'I love you.' I paused at the door... She wouldn't say it back, would she? It was far too soon into our relationship, i was just being stupid.

"You want me to get a hit man on your ass?" Cameron said with a cheeky glint in her eyes.

"You know, you think your real funny when your sick" I laughed and shut the sliding glass door behind me.

* * *

When i reached the diagnostics office Cuddy and Wilson were stood around the white board while House paced and occasionally scribbled things in his messy scrawl. 

"What about a lesion in the temporal lobe? Could explain the seizures and abdominal pain, and the headaches," Cuddy suggested. House shoot her down immediately.

"Sure lets ignore the fact that she's vomiting blood!" He barked.

"Maybe she had an infection causing high amounts acid in her stomach making.."

"Or maybe she lost her tooth and that's why she bleeding" House interupted, his words drenched in sarcasm.

I entered the room unnoticed as House tapped his pen on the board, "Nothing explains everything _and_ the cardiac arrhythmia..." He mused.

"Abdominal epilepsy?" i decided to suggest.

"That's a fancier way of saying cyclic vomiting right?" House threw back at me, "Is she a ten year old child Chase? I mean i know you have a thing for kissing little girls but.."

"It can present in adults" Wilson cut in.

"No, wouldn't cause the cardiac arrhythmic..." House said.

"Maybe its unrelated?" Cuddy suggested. "I mean nothing we've come up with so far can explain everything and the cardiac.."

"Did i not just say that a minute ago?" House rolled his eyes. After a few more moment's silence House spoke again.

"MRI" He said, putting his pen down and making his way to the door.

"Wait!" Cuddy said "So _now_ you think it's neurological?"

"Nope." House said "But we have to do a complete pointless test at least once every hour, right?" He limped out of the door leaving me, Cuddy and Wilson to stare at the whiteboard.

* * *

After Cameron had under gone another 'completely pointless test' Cuddy came to see me. 

"I'll be back" I told Cameron, she rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to say that _every_ time you leave."

Cuddy slide the door shut behind us.

"House thinks it could be environmental" She said.

"Cameron has been at my Apartment for the past day, I'd be sick too" I said.

Cuddy sighed. "I know, but maybe its at her apartment, or maybe you are sick and your just not showing symptoms yet, you know what I'm asking Chase..."

I reached inside my jeans and pulled out the key to my apartment considered handing it to Cuddy and staying with Cameron. I glanced at her through the glass wall.

"I'm coming." I said.

Cuddy began to protest,

"You said it yourself" I interrupted "I might be sick too, so I'm not at risk. I know my way around my apartment and Cameron's." I stated.

I smiled at a worried-looking Cameron through the wall behind Cuddy's head.

"Plus I'm not having House going through my girlfriends underwear draw" I added.

Cuddy laughed.

* * *

Other than the over night bag i packed for Cameron, The last hour had been a complete waste of time. 

The ride back from Cameron's apartment was fairly quiet. House fiddled with my radio and rooted through the glove compartment. I wasn't in the mood for any snaky comments so i sat in silence and let him laugh at my CD's and eat some toffees i forgot i had in there.

We hadn't found much, and i didn't think we would. Cameron's apartment was always clean. Occasionally she would leave clothes lying about but her place was never really messy, and she always kept her kitchen spotless. My apartment, however, was a little less clean. Not messy, but lived in. and you could tell i hated cleaning. Still we hadn't found much there either. House found Cameron's bra on my floor and amused himself for a little while by making comments at my expense, but we didn't find anything medically relevant. Nothing that would help save Cameron.

I was getting worried.

When we got back to the hospital House went to run tests on the few the things we collected and i headed back to Cameron's room.

When i got there i was a little shocked to see another guy in the room, and he wasn't a doctor. Cameron had a visitor.

Of course, I thought. She was sick, I'm not the only person she knows, she was bound to have visitors.

Still i couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the way she was smiling and laughing with some other guy.

I entered the room and smiled at Cameron. Walking over to her i kissed her on the lips making sure the guy saw it. She smiled brightly. "Anything?" She asked.

"Not much" I said, and she looked disappointed.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok.. Oh erm, Mathew, this is my.. Boyfriend, Robert Chase." She paused before the word boyfriend as if it was strange and foreign.

"Chase, My half brother Mathew..."

"Same dad, different mom's" He explained, sticking his hand out in front of him. I shook it politely, I didn't know Cameron had a brother.

"Nice to meet you, finally..." Mathew smiled. Cameron blushed a little. "I've heard a lot about you"

That shocked me, Cameron had been talking about me?

"Erm.. I Wish i could say the same, but i didn't even know Cameron had a brother."

Curiosity got the better of me, "So what have you been saying about me then?" I directed at Cameron, my voice light so she could tell i wasn't mad.

"Nothing.. Just.. that i worked with you..." Cameron muttered.

Mathew laughed. "More like she's in love with ya mate"

"I never said i loved him!" Cameron quickly said. Cameron diverted her eyes from mine and looked over at the end of her bed.

Mathew didn't seem to notice, and sighed, looking at his watch "I have to go kidder, promise me you'll get better, ok?"

Cameron rolled her eyes, "Matt, I'm not a kid anymore."

Mathew laughed again "You will always be my kid-sister, ally"

Cameron smiled and gave Mathew a goodbye hug. "Love you" she said.

"Love ya two" he replied. Before nodding at me and leaving the room.

"I didn't know you had a brother..." I said.

"He lives in New York, i don't see him very often anymore but i talk to him on the phone... its not like i deliberately kept him a secret from you." Cameron explained.

"Ok, i was just saying."

We sat in silence for a few moments.

"I don't know anything about your life" I said suddenly.

Cameron thought for a moment, "You do, you know what i like and what i don't... and what im thinking most of the time..."

"That's not what i mean.. I mean, I don't know anything about you before Princeton... and it kinda scares me."

"What do you want to know?" Cameron said.

"I just... I felt like i knew you so well. I feel like I've known you for such a long time..."

"But really you don't know anything?" Cameron asked.

"Well, yeah" I replied, not sure myself where i was going with this.

"You know the important things, the little things... and you know how to make me happy" She smiled. I leaned in and kissed her.

"You don't love me though," I said before i could stop myself. My heart skipped a beat.

"Chase..."

"Alison" I said. We stared at each other, gazes locked, her before Cameron's finally looked away.

"I'm tired" Cameron said. "Let's talk about this some other time, ok?"

"Ok"

Cameron fell asleep almost instantly.

I brushed her hair with my fingers "I love you" I whispered, testing how the words sounded coming from my mouth.

She lay silently, peacefully asleep, and i sighed.

* * *

Any suggestions for chapter 5? let me know, 

If not tell me what you think anyway...

and should Mathew come back?


End file.
